14. Fliehen - Martial Law
Fliehen - Martial Law is the fourteenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On * Weiss * Persia * Reiji Takatori * Schwarz Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Yohji *Ken *Omi *J.D Leader *Aya *Farfarello *Crawford *Persia *Manx *Asuka (flashback) *Reiji Takatori *Kikuno (flashback) *Sakura Mid Credit Character *Ken Overview It is recalled why Aya decided to fight and take on his sisters name to avenge her, and his ambush on Reiji’s car in the present. This was in turn a trap as Crawford had foresight of Weiss's actions and had brought Farfarello with him to attack Aya. Yohji, Ken and Omi are completely encircled by multiple army trucks and helicopters with bright lights fixed on them. Evading the missile barrage, Ken and Youji are horrified to see that Omi has been shot in the back. Systematically Aya is overcome by the combined power of Crawford and Farfarello, but Persia drives his car straight towards them and rescues Aya. With Manx with him, he asks Aya for his help as the rest of Weiss are in danger. Attempting to retreat from the overwhelming numbers, Yohji’s car meant to rescue them has crashed. Ken manages to acquire and use a nearby bazooka to destroy a helicopter before taking over the rescue gathering Yohji, and then driving to retrieve Omi. Spotting the fight in the distance, Persia, Manx and Aya manage to arrive too. By this point, Omi, Ken and Yohji are down as greater reinforcements circle around, the Public Peace special forces are set to fire before they are gunned down by a machine gun wielding Aya on top of the roof of Persia’s car. Successfully managing to rescue them, the sun rises upon Weiss with them all okay. Reiji is officially confirmed as prime minister. Ms Momoe is present when the flower store is raided by armed men but Weiss have gotten away, much the the Special Peace forces chagrin. Takatori has guards in the street searching for Weiss, and now he is prime minister he also turns on Schwarz, aware of their true loyalty to Essett and well aware they are posing as bodyguards to keep tabs on him. Weiss in hiding confirm Reiji must be stopped. Persia knocks Manx out thanking her for her service but now it’s personal, Aya entrusts Sakura with moving his sister if the worst occurs. Luring and knocking out members of the police that are looking for them, Aya, Ken, Omi and Yohji disguise themselves before travelling to stop prime minister Takatori. Images File:Episode 14 - 001.png File:Episode 14 - 002.png File:Episode 14 - 003.png File:Episode 14 - 004.png File:Episode 14 - 005.png File:Episode 14 - 006.png File:Episode 14 - 007.png File:Episode 14 - 008.png File:Episode 14 - 009.png File:Episode 14 - 010.png File:Episode 14 - 011.png File:Episode 14 - 012.png File:Episode 14 - 013.png File:Episode 14 - 014.png File:Episode 14 - 015.png File:Episode 14 - 016.png File:Episode 14 - 017.png File:Episode 14 - 018.png File:Episode 14 - 019.png File:Episode 14 - 020.png File:Episode 14 - 021.png File:Episode 14 - 022.png File:Episode 14 - 023.png File:Episode 14 - 024.png File:Episode 14 - 025.png File:Episode 14 - 026.png File:Episode 14 - 027.png File:Episode 14 - 028.png File:Episode 14 - 029.png File:Episode 14 - 030.png File:Episode 14 - 031.png File:Episode 14 - 032.png File:Episode 14 - 033.png File:Episode 14 - 034.png File:Episode 14 - 035.png File:Episode 14 - 036.png File:Episode 14 - 037.png File:Episode 14 - 038.png File:Episode 14 - 039.png File:Episode 14 - 040.png File:Episode 14 - 041.png File:Episode 14 - 042.png File:Episode 14 - 043.png File:Episode 14 - 044.png File:Episode 14 - 045.png File:Episode 14 - 046.png File:Episode 14 - 047.png File:Episode 14 - 048.png File:Episode 14 - 049.png File:Episode 14 - 050.png File:Episode 14 - 051.png File:Episode 14 - 052.png File:Episode 14 - 053.png File:Episode 14 - 054.png File:Episode 14 - 055.png File:Episode 14 - 056.png File:Episode 14 - 057.png File:Episode 14 - 058.png File:Episode 14 - 059.png File:Episode 14 - 060.png File:Episode 14 - 061.png File:Episode 14 - 062.png File:Episode 14 - 063.png File:Episode 14 - 064.png File:Episode 14 - 065.png File:Episode 14 - 066.png File:Episode 14 - 067.png File:Episode 14 - 068.png File:Episode 14 - 069.png File:Episode 14 - 070.png File:Episode 14 - 071.png File:Episode 14 - 072.png File:Episode 14 - 073.png File:Episode 14 - 074.png File:Episode 14 - 075.png File:Episode 14 - 076.png File:Episode 14 - 077.png File:Episode 14 - 078.png File:Episode 14 - 079.png File:Episode 14 - 080.png File:Episode 14 - 081.png File:Episode 14 - 082.png File:Episode 14 - 083.png File:Episode 14 - 084.png File:Episode 14 - 085.png File:Episode 14 - 086.png File:Episode 14 - 087.png File:Episode 14 - 088.png File:Episode 14 - 089.png File:Episode 14 - 090.png File:Episode 14 - 091.png File:Episode 14 - 092.png File:Episode 14 - 093.png File:Episode 14 - 094.png File:Episode 14 - 095.png File:Episode 14 - 096.png File:Episode 14 - 097.png File:Episode 14 - 098.png File:Episode 14 - 099.png File:Episode 14 - 100.png File:Episode 14 - 101.png File:Episode 14 - 102.png File:Episode 14 - 103.png File:Episode 14 - 104.png File:Episode 14 - 105.png File:Episode 14 - 106.png File:Episode 14 - 107.png File:Episode 14 - 108.png File:Episode 14 - 109.png File:Episode 14 - 110.png File:Episode 14 - 111.png File:Episode 14 - 112.png File:Episode 14 - 113.png File:Episode 14 - 114.png File:Episode 14 - 115.png File:Episode 14 - 116.png File:Episode 14 - 117.png File:Episode 14 - 118.png File:Episode 14 - 119.png File:Episode 14 - 120.png File:Episode 14 - 121.png File:Episode 14 - 122.png File:Episode 14 - 123.png File:Episode 14 - 124.png File:Episode 14 - 125.png File:Episode 14 - 126.png File:Episode 14 - 127.png File:Episode 14 - 128.png File:Episode 14 - 129.png File:Episode 14 - 130.png File:Episode 14 - 131.png File:Episode 14 - 132.png File:Episode 14 - 133.png File:Episode 14 - 134.png File:Episode 14 - 135.png File:Episode 14 - 136.png File:Episode 14 - 137.png File:Episode 14 - 138.png After Credits Scenario Omi declares finally our last battle, and the revenge for Ouka, Yohji voices that Reiji was the man in the shadows and he will get avenge for Asuka, Ken tells Kase just you wait, I will send him to hell, Aya has been waiting for this chance and will die trying, Manx announces for the hunters of the night deny these evil beasts their tomorrow. Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media